The present invention relates to a high-temperature exothermic device or, more particularly, to a compact high-temperature exothermic device to serve as a heat source for a high temperature of 500.degree. to 3000.degree. C. by utilizing heat of chemical reactions without supply of any energy from outside in the form of fuels, electric power, light and the like so as to be suitable for mounting in a very limited space such as spacecrafts, equipment for high-pressure experiments, equipment for experiments under vacuum and the like.
As is well known, conventional heating apparatuses include combustion furnaces by utilizing fuels such as heavy oil, firewood, fuel gases and the like, electric furnaces, infrared image furnaces, high-frequency induction furnaces, solar furnaces by utilizing sunlight and so on. These heating apparatuses naturally depend on the external supply of energy in the form of a large amount of fuels, large-capacity batteries and the like and require devices for the conversion of the source energy into heat or for the light-convergence for focusing the sunlight. Accordingly, these conventional heating apparatuses as a system cannot be compact enough and are not suitable for use in a very limited space such as spacecrafts, equipment for high-pressure experiments, equipment for experiments under vacuum and the like.